Día de Chocolates y Love-Haters
by FanFicMatica
Summary: ¿A quién le interesa ese día tan comercial? No es más que un día patético y sobre valorado donde las personas gastan dinero sin sentido y baaah... ese día apesta... al menos, es lo que pensaba, ahora he visto un nuevo lado del día de San Valentín, otra forma de disfrutarlo...


Bueno bueno, aquí les traigo mi drable de San Valentín, un poco antes porque no sé que tan disponible esté esta semana...

Es un San Valentín a mi manera así que... I'm sorry xD.

_**Declaimer:** _Los personajes que se presentan en el siguiente escrito le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, a su vez, los personajes aparecen originalmente en Naruto y Naruto Shippuden… En Madara Shippuden también xD

* * *

_**Día de Chocolates y Love-haters**_

_o_

_O_

_o_

—1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… no sabría decir exactamente cuántos chocolates seguían recibiendo las chicas de mi clase. Todas tan sonrientes y lucidas por los halagos que aquellos bombones y las notas anexas significaban, y yo ahí, sentada, en medio de las tres que hasta ahora recibían más.

»Haruno Sakura, creo que contra la cantidad de chocolates que recibía solo competían las flores con adornos y globos.

»Yamanaka Ino, la más popular de la escuela, y por ende, recibió tantas cosas diferentes que algunos chicos de su sequito terminaron cargándolo todo por ella.

»Hyuuga Hinata, incluso la chica más tímida del instituto estaba siendo abarrotada con presentes.

»Ama Tente, bueno, esa era yo, sentada en medio de las tres y las 3 torres de presentes. ¿Qué diablos tiene de especial el día de "San Valentín" para que los chicos gasten tanto dinero en regalos? Bueno, parece que solo lo hacen sí son para chicas lindas como ellas.

»La tarde transcurrió con mayor lentitud de lo habitual, y tal despedirnos a las puertas del instituto cada una tomó su camino.

»Haruno Sakura, terminó dejando todos los obsequios en la entrada cuando su "Súper sensual novio" -según todas las chicas- llegó a buscarla en una moto. ¿Los menores de 18 pueden conducirlas legalmente?

»Yamanaka Ino, su apuesto novio, -mucho mayor que ella debo decir- llegó a buscarla en un auto, donde guardo con una sonrisa todos los obsequios que había recibido su "muñequita". ¿Acaso no es eso ser un ca…? Mejor ni termino la frase.

»Hyuuga Hinata, fue la última en partir, siempre la recoge un primo suyo en un auto negro, pero hoy tardo demasiado, cosa que es rara, ya que suele ser la primera en irse. Al final, fue una hermosa mujer, muy parecida a ella quién vino a buscarla. Subieron todo al auto y se despidieron ambas con una sonrisa.

»Ama Tenten, una vez más, me toca caminar a casa, suerte que vivo cerca.

»Por si lo dudan, o no lo han notado, odio el "Día de la Amistad y el Amor", "Día de los Enamorados", "Día de San Valentín" y cualquier otro nombre que le quieran poner. Es un día patético donde las personas gastan dinero estúpidamente, las mujeres lindas pueden elevar su ego con facilidad, las feas pueden dejar que su autoestima decaiga aún más y los chicos tengan alguna posibilidad de que el amor de su vida se fije en ellos por el interés material de "qué tan costoso fue el regalo que entregaron" —pateó una piedra y dejó caer su mochila al suelo junto a la banca del parque, lleno de parejas mirándose unos a otros y mostrando sus regalos—. Oh, lo olvidaba, también es el día en que más se llenan los hoteles, se venden más condones y anticonceptivos de emergencia.

—No deberías decir cosas como esas en un lugar público —sus ojos se abrieron por completo, con la mirada fija en el suelo—. Sobre todo, siendo una niña tan bonita.

—Lo siento —aseguró con sus mejillas sonrojadas de la vergüenza, y sin atreverse a dar la cara.

—No te preocupes, a mí tampoco me gusta este día —tomó asiento en la banca junto a ella—. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en todas tus quejas, por eso hoy no busqué a mi prima en el instituto.

—¿Prima…? —levantó la mirada—. ¿Hyuuga-san?

—Neji.

—¿Eh?

—Mi nombre es Neji, puedes llamarme así —extendió su mano derecha y nerviosa ella la recibió—. Te he visto siempre con mi prima y sus amigas. Pensé que sería una lástima si una niña tan bonita de nuevo no recibiera nada este año, así que te traje esto —acercó su mano al suelo junto a la banca. Levantó una caja pequeña de color negro, con un moño rojo y la dejó en las piernas de su acompañante—. Ábrelo.

—¿Para mí? —preguntó inmutable.

—Sí. Creo que te gustara.

El moño fue retirado, también las cintas y por último la hermosa caja negra brillante quedó ante sus ojos, levanto despacio la caja y dentro se veía un corazón de chocolate, uno poco convencional. Partido a la mitad, sangrando algo que parecía ser jalea de fresa en la grieta y la frase "Happy Love-Haters Day" sobre uno de los lados del corazón, del otro lado, un cuchillo enterrado, permitiendo que se derramara más jalea de fresa.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó con los ojos de par en par.

—Tu regalo de San Valentín, ya te lo dije, a mí tampoco me gusta —se levantó de su lugar sin decir nada y se fue.

—Wow —suspiró y cerró la caja, tomó las cintas y las metió en su bolsa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y comenzó a caminar. Una nota resbaló de la caja y la tomó. Un número telefónico, un nombre y una dirección de oficina, en otras palabras, una tarjeta de presentación—. Bueno, he tenido peores 14 de Febrero.

_o_

_O_

_o_

_**~Fin~**_

* * *

**_¡Feliz San Valentín a todos! y ¡Happy Love-Haters Day everyone! xD_**


End file.
